


Interested? I'm not interested.

by midnxghtskxes



Category: The Uncanny Counter, 경이로운 소문 | Amazing Rumor (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers!!, The Uncanny Counter - Freeform, it doesn't even have a tag yet!!, or is it romance?, spoilers for ep 13, there's literally only one person making fics for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnxghtskxes/pseuds/midnxghtskxes
Summary: So we all know that one scene in episode 13 with Ha-na and Ms. Chu. OCN never really gives romance but they give the potential. So I thought about a what if scenario.What if while Ha-na and Ms. Chu were talking, So Mun had come up and was listening to them. He had heard everything and didn't know what to think.
Relationships: Do Ha-na & So Mun, Do Ha-na/So Mun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Interested? I'm not interested.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and i'm making this bevause i've been wanting to read fics for this fandom, but i've only seen one person making them, they're the backbone of this fandom yall. so i wanna thank them for motivating me and inspiring me to write. i know not a lot of people may want romance or ship these two, but they do have potential. but anyways i hope you enjoy!

Ha-na and Ms. Chu were sitting in the restaurant, talking to each other about So Mun. Ms. Chu was opening the package delicately that held the staffs made from the birch trees from the first Yung territory. They had just gotten back from Yung and were given the staffs to help them catch Ji Cheong-sin who became a level four evil spirit. Ha-na had just come back from watching So Mun train himself to summon Yung territory. She sat herself up on the table while Ms. Chu was opening the package. Ha-na didn’t understand why she was so curious about So Mun, maybe talking with Ms. Chu will help.

“What does he want to tell them?” Ha-na says as she looks down after hearing what Ms. Chu said.

“What?” Ms. Chu says in a shocked manner as she looks over to where Ha-na is sitting.

“So Mun, I mean. He said he had something to say to his parents.” Ha-na replied, answering Ms. Chu’s question.

It was silent for a minute between them, Ms. Chu was obviously in deep thought, but she was also surprised, why was Ha-na asking about So Mun? Why was she so interested? But Ms. Chu luckily knew what to say, as she herself was in a similar situation as So Mun.

“Parents and kids miss one another even when they are in each other’s presence, and they said goodbye so abruptly. I’m sure he has a million things he wants to say” Ms. Chu had told Ha-na in a soft and understanding tone, remembering her own pain and loss.

But there was one thing on Ms. Chu’s mind. Ha-na isn’t usually like this. Ha-na is always cold and unbothered. Yet, here she was, asking about So Mun, being very curious. 

Ha-na had a very thoughtful look on her face as she processed what Ms. Chu said, it’s very likely that what she said was true. So Mun lost his parents so abruptly, and in such a horrific way. He’s always blamed himself, even after unlocking his memories. 

“So why are you so interested? That’s not like you.” Ms. Chu suddenly asks Ha-na, breaking Ha-na out of her train of thought.

“Interested? I’m not interested. He’s in high school!” Ha-na said so fast, a look of bewilderment on her face. She had looked down at her hands, suddenly her hands were much more interesting.

Ms. Chu had a smug, cocky smile on her face as she looked at Ha-na, knowing full well that the girl was lying through her teeth. She let out a small noise of happiness that was laced with a hint of smugness as she nudged Ha-na.

“Hey!” Ha-na said when Ms. Chu nudged her. Ha-na was feeling very hot and flustered, especially as Ms. Chu kept making those small noises.

What both girls didn’t know is that So Mun had come up and was hiding by the doorway, just out of eye sight but within hearing range. He had heard their entire talk and was lost in thought. If he was being honest, he had a bit of a crush on Ha-na, ever since he saw her at the noodle shop, before he was even a Counter. 

He never thought that Ha-na might feel the same, even if by a little. This had given him hope, maybe he could find a chance to talk to Ha-na about this, in private where she might be more open. He could vaguely hear Chairman Choi fooling around as he talked with Ms. Chu and Ha-na about the plan. He had to hold in a chuckle, he didn’t want them to know he was listening.

So Mun went back down the stairs to continue training. He went back to standing on the mat right smack dab in the middle. He looked ahead as he brought his hands back out, concentrating on trying to summon the territory, but as time went on he found himself not being able to. He had so many thoughts in his head. These are the times he wished his dad was still alive, he needed advice. He could always go to Mo-tak, but Mo-tak has been busy lately and hasn’t been around much. 

A burst of confidence quickly came over him and before he knew it he was calling for Ha-na. So Mun hadn’t realized that while lost in thought his body turned automatically to face the doorway that led to the stairs. In realization he covered his mouth and turned away to pretend he was still training. He heard her footsteps as she was coming down. His heart was racing, why was he such an idiot? 

“So Mun?” Ha-na questioned him once she was in the room with him, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

So Mun turned to face Ha-na and felt his throat close up, he had lost that confidence. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to try and get the words out but he just couldn’t. So Mun slowly fell to his knees and made contact with the mat. Before he knew it, Ha-na was rushing to him with concern on her face. She knelt down onto her knees in front of So Mun to get a better look at him.

“I knew you were pushing it too far, So Mun, you need to be careful okay?” Ha-na said as she lectured him, assuming he was on his knees due to exhaustion, which is partly true.

“Ha-na.. Can I ask you something?” So Mun says in such a quiet voice, Ha-na wasn’t sure he had spoken until he looked at her.

“What is it?” Ha-na asked him as she stared at him.

“Well, the thing is, I overheard a bit of your conversation with Ms. Chu upstairs.. And I was wondering.. Are you interested in me, Ha-na?” So Mun asks, as he stutters through the question out of nervousness. He looked down at the mat as he waited for her response.

Ha-na could only stare at him, she was going through so many emotions ranging from shock to anger to happiness. She could say yes, tell him the truth, she knew about his little crush. She knew her feelings wouldn’t get hurt by rejection. But was she ready herself? Was she truly okay to open herself up to a relationship? She wasn’t sure.

While Ha-na was lost in thought trying to come up with an answer, So Mun was panicking. He fucked up, he knows it. Why would Ha-na like him back? He was just a high school student, she could do better. Why did he have to ask her? 

“So Mun.. I am interested, yes, it’s true.” Ha-na said once she was done with her train of thought, breaking So Mun out of his train of thought as well.

“Then I guess it’s safe to say that I am too. Interested in you I mean.” So Mun says nervously with a little laugh as he rubs the back of his neck while looking at Ha-na.

“I know So Mun.. But here’s the thing, I don’t think I’m ready for a relationship quite yet, especially with what’s going on right now. But.. Maybe after?” Ha-na quietly suggests as she looks at So Mun, helping them both get up off the mat.

“After, definitely. We gotta get through Ji Cheong-sin first, but once that’s done, if you still want to, we can after.” So Mun says eagerly in agreement, they have to be reasonable first. Evil Spirits, his parents, then the relationship. 

With having talked out a few more details, Ha-na calls it a night and heads back upstairs to get some sleep. So Mun stays down there and with new vigor, he starts again to summon their territory.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it! i always welcome constructive criticism and will take any advice on how to make my writing better. i didn't exactly give romance in this but its something! i'm super excited to see whats going to happen in the last two episodes!


End file.
